robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:√3
Team Not really a three-team effort, its just all three members of Gravity again. This makes them from the same team. We should probably link them. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm assuming it's the same Jeroen from Gravity then, as the other team members are the same. It only had his first name on the UK series, so if it is him, we can now add his surname to the Gravity infobox. Christophee (talk) 11:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::I called it a 3-team effort because this was the first time that the three had been on a team together; they were all on seperate teams in Series 1, and WJ built the Series 2 version of Gravity by himself. According to Gravity's website, the team name is Team Madscience. It seems to me that the best thing to do would be to make a page for this team with links to √3 and both Gravities, and on that page, mention the other robots that the team members had worked on. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'll ask WJ in an email. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Reply received. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Template:Version Is it really necessary to add Template:Version to every single article? I think we should only do it in cases of Robots competing in more than one national championship. For example, Atomic only fought in the UK Series, so its a given that it fought in that wars. The same goes here. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I was intending to have it for robots that competed outside the UK series, just to make it completely clear which version of the show the results are for. It won't be necessary for robots that were only in the UK series. Christophee (talk) 00:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you believe so, but I think we've plastered it on the article enough. However, your logic is reasonable and if you still think so, I'll help. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::I suppose it is pretty obvious on articles like this which version it refers to, so it's probably not completely necessary. We can leave it out of single-version robots' results tables if you want to. Christophee (talk) 00:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I'll take it off Blue and V3 now. I'm doing the multi-competitors at the same time. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Name Just out of curiosity, does anybody know how this robot's name is pronounced? Christophee (talk) 00:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :"Wortel drie" which is Dutch for "root of three". 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Infobox I've included the other entries from all three teams in the infobox, but that has made it quite long. Instead, we could just use the team pages for WJ and Jeroen (which have already been linked) and link to ODT-Zero for Alex. That way we still link to all five robots indirectly, but the infobox isn't so long. Does anybody have any preferences? Christophee (talk) 11:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :I decided to add the team names, and link that way, so the other entries are no longer required. Hopefully it looks okay. Christophee (talk) 12:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC)